Shoko Ishiguro (New Earth)
| Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue, Grey | Hair = Grey | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese, American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Oyabun of Clan Ishiguro, CEO of Ishiguro Technologies | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Joshua Dysart; Pop Mhan | First = The Demon: Driven Out Vol 1 1 | Last = | Death = The Demon: Driven Out Vol 1 6 | Quotation = Begging is unheard of in my organization, Mr. Levi. We don't even have a punishment for it. Don't make me get creative. | Speaker = Shoko Ishiguro | QuoteSource = The Demon: Driven Out Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Shoko Ishiguro was the octogenarian oyabun of Clan Ishiguro, the Los Angeles branch of the Yakuza. He was also CEO of Ishiguro Technologies, a front for his criminal activities. He was also a father figure to his young saiko-komon, Ame Okumura. Japan Ishiguro was born and raised in Japan, living through World War II and the Allied occupation. He would have climbed high in the ranks of the Tokyo Yakuza had he not fallen in love with a prostitute. When the woman passed away, orphaning her young daughter, Ishiguro took it on himself to watch over the young girl. He bought Ame a teddy bear which she became inseparable with, even entering her adult life. Ame was a troubled child, however, with her drug fuelled antics embroiling Ishiguro in scandal. The shame required an act of yubitsume to make amends. Despite everything, Ishiguro became the first oyabun authorised by the Tokyo Executive Council of Clans to operate autonomously on American soil. Los Angeles Over the years, Clan Ishiguro grew strong and prosperous in a city of vice. Despite his past being forgotten, and offered a position of an executive oyabun in Japan, the old man was content leading his own clan. His young protégé Ame was now seventeen, and he had made her his saiko-komon, an honour unheard of in one so young, let alone a female. While Ame had become clean and professional by day, she was a punk street racer by night. One fateful night, at 12:15 AM, while Ishiguro was still in his office tinkering with his puppets, he received a phone call from a distressed Ame. While drag racing, her friend and clan member was killed in an accident when his car crashed into something she couldn't describe. The wrecked illegal import could be traced back to Clan Ishiguro. Ishuguro ordered his men to clean up the scene but was requested on site by his loyal man, Osamu, who had discovered a bizarre and bloody laboratory in a warehouse closest to the accident. Ishiguro was intrigued and asked Osamu to select two trusted men to keep this amongst themselves. The old man then read through the occult books on the desk, most of which where the journals of Elphius Levi. Ishiguro assigned Osamu to check on Ame, while he and the other two men tracked down their only lead. Kicking in door no. 12 in a cheap apartment complex, the Yakuza where struck by the pungent odour of biological waste smeared across all the walls, a naked man huddled terrified on the floor. After calming the man down, Ishiguro asked him to divulge Ame's whereabouts and his involvement. Levi explained everything in detail, his work, his meeting Jason Blood, and the exorcism of the demon Etrigan, who Ame was now host to. Ishiguro returned Levi to his laboratory and persuaded him to repair his equipment. Levi said it would take a day, and in the meantime, Ishiguro asked him to entertain an idea of his own. When Ame and Jason Blood returned to the laboratory to try an free her from the Demon, Ishiguro was already prepared to undergo his own experiment. Ame tried to convince her role model to let her use the machine, but the old man wanted to feel alive again, and he believed being imbued with a demon of his own would reinvigorate his appetite for life. Levi, held at gunpoint, activated the procedure. As metaphysical entities are only manifestations of a host's subconscious understanding, Ishiguro was possessed by a Shinto nature goddess who spoke in haiku. The forest spirit grew tall, transforming the concrete jungle around her into lush, green woods. It was only when Ame unleashed Etrigan in desperation, the the goddess met her match. The Hellion forced open her mouth and searched her insides for the mortal host. Sleeping peacefully, Ishiguro lay partially enveloped by her mossy insides. Etrigan plunged his hand through the man's heart and the goddess collapsed, bring and end to both Ishiguro and his entity. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Ishiguro was CEO of Ishiguro Technologies, a legitimate front for his criminal business. * : Ishiguro was oyabun (head/godfather) of Clan Ishiguro. ** : His position earned him a great deal of respect and allowed him to persuade people into complying with his requests. * : Ishiguro was fluent in Japanese and English. * : As a hobby, Ishiguro created detailed puppets. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ishiguro first appears constructing and completing a geisha puppet, which he places next to a samurai. Ame later recovers the geisha and wears it around her neck. * Clan Ishiguro controlled large portions of the heroin trade, local prostitution, while expanding into pornography. * Ishiguro is missing half of his left pinky finger, a customary act of apologising within the Yakuza, known as yubitsume. Vehicles: * Clan Ishiguro Limousine | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Criminals